


Yearning - Obey Me

by Wingedeyelinermaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedeyelinermaiven/pseuds/Wingedeyelinermaiven
Summary: Another story to add to my overall arc!  This one is happens after Pinning.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Yearning - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I wrote this because I couldn't get this portion out of my head, much like Pinning. Now, I'll add the order of the fics for those of you who are interested in some continuity. 
> 
> 1\. Pinning  
> 2\. Yearning  
> 3\. The Devildom Consort  
> 4\. Heat  
> 5\. Heated  
> 6\. Smoldering  
> 7\. The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved 
> 
> I'm big on character development guys, so it's possible this piece may not be to your liking as it simply explains how Lucifer's relationship with Rosa truly was before my main fanfiction regarding Rosa's story. There's no smut in this, and really just some much needed flushing out of characters I needed to better write my on going fic, Dearly Beloved. 
> 
> Normally this is the kind of stuff I write behind the scenes that nobody gets to see, but I figured someone else may enjoy reading it this time, so here it is!

**Yearning**

_It was Wednesday night._

_The Soiree was that evening, and all Rosa could do was stare at the dress Lucifer purchased her. She hung it from the bookcase near her table on Monday and had tried to ignore it. It became the elephant in the room. She couldn’t address the whys, or endgame of his purchasing a dress for her._

That Monday, after she’d walked out Majolish with him, they’d headed to Ristorante Six. She’d never been there, she understood getting into the restaurant took weeks of calling to get a reservation and she simply didn’t want to go eat there. She felt out of place in the Devildom and the restaurant seemed like the pinnacle of that fact. 

He’d opened the door to the restaurant for her, before stepping in behind her. The Hostess looked at him and gave him a bold saucy smile. Her body bespoke of her receptiveness to the Lord of Pride. Rosa decided to look at the beautiful artwork on display as she waited. Her attention caught by one portrait of a maiden in a wild lush garden, she walked to it and was observing it while Lucifer spoke with the hostess. 

Lucifer grew impatient with the hostess obvious interest. She was new and did not understand he wasn’t open to such ostentatious flirtation. He waited while she made certain a table was ready for them, turning to look to Rosa only to find her quietly enjoying a painting. Her hands were folded neatly behind her back; they given the coat check attendant her dress so she would not carry it into dinner. 

The quiet moment left him with some time to observe her, to wonder how best to get her to reveal that inner fury she seemed to contain with expert precision. His eyes strayed to the portrait, recognizing Eve in the Garden of Eden. He would have scoffed if he wasn’t once again looking to tempt another woman to sin. 

Lucifer walked to her, observing the same painting, “Why did this catch your eye?”

“The flowers, actually, I have a garden back home, and the funniest thing is; for a moment that’s what I was worried about, the only thing I was concerned for,” she scoffed some, and then blinked rapidly for a second and turned to him, saying nothing else. 

He looked to her, and frowned some, “That is all you noticed?”

“No, it was what I chose to see now. I know what it’s about, the painting. I just, for a moment forgot I was here,” she replied, looking toward the hostess who was now looking daggers at her. A fatigue she hadn’t expected hit her; she really didn’t belong there. 

Lucifer noticed the crestfallen expression right before she hid it behind a mask of solemnity. He turned to see the hostess glaring at Rosa and frowned. Rosa was the respectable distance from him. She’d not flirted, not preened; he was starting to understand why Rosa grew lost in thoughts of her garden. 

“Are you done?” Lucifer’s voice was frosty and blunt, drawing the Hostess attention, her expression changing to one of admiration. She nodded vigorously, her light blonde hair glimmering with every nod, “Yes My Lord,” the Hostess replied, her expression feline in its desire. 

Rosa hadn’t missed a single look and was grateful the attention was once again off of her. The last thing she needed were more demons on her ass because of their perception of whatever it was they thought was going on between Lucifer and herself. The hostess finally leads them to a table meant for two, in a far more quiet and secluded part of the restaurant. 

Rosa pulled out her own chair and sat, making Lucifer stop and frown at her. 

“What have I already done to offend you?” she asked with a frown of confusion. 

He sighed and shook his head, as he took a seat himself, they were handed a menu by their waiter, Rosa taking the time to read, only to find that the dishes had no prices. She blinked, how was she to order if she wasn’t aware of what anything cost? What was going on?

Lucifer recommended a few dishes to her, but her expression of concern didn’t change, so he frowned, “what is the matter?”

“…the prices aren’t on this,” she said kindly. 

He frowned, “Why does that matter?” he wasn’t sure if she understood. He was paying for the meal.

“I don’t want to order anything too expensive, you already bought the dress,” Rosa said, she knew she was blushing with embarrassment, but it really was making her cringe on the inside. The last thing she wanted to do be in his debt. Despite anything kind, he may say; he wasn’t kind, he was a demon, and their game was to toy with humans. Humans like her. Besides, she still didn’t feel right about ordering an expensive meal on top of an expensive dress. 

Lucifer did not expect that. He was staring at her, and she was looking back at him with a look of discomfort. This wasn’t about pride; he would know if it were. Distrust was obvious and expected, but humility, not wanting to take advantage of him; he was shocked, to say the least. “Order whatever you like, that is why we are here, after all,” he said formally. Her disquiet expression did not fade from her face, but she nodded and did as he bade. 

As their menus were removed from the table, Rosa remained quiet, as she wasn’t accustomed to talking to him unless she absolutely had to. Her earlier anger gone, she was back to feeling unsure and it aggravated her to no end. 

Lucifer asked, “Do you have siblings?” he asked point blank, the demure game, at least, he figured it was a game had run its course with him.

Rosa looked to him after staring at her water goblet she gave him a single nod, “I do, sisters,” she said simply. 

“I see, do you miss them?” he asked, once he noticed the soft flinch in her eyes and the following hurt, he wished he could take the question back. Of course, she missed them; her family was not like his. 

“Yes,” she said simply, her voice a whisper. The melancholy of being surrounded by beings who loathed or disdained her was wearing away at her, but she wouldn’t let him know that. The last thing she needed him to know was how much the Devildom was getting to her. 

“Where is that girl who had fire in her eyes,” he asked quietly. 

“I don’t have the energy to entertain you, I apologize,” she said simply looking back to him, with a frank expression, “I don’t even know why you are trying to prod me into being myself; we both know, you’ll only find it annoying and frankly, I’m far too tired to deal with this game. It doesn’t’ amuse me, though I know its point is to amuse _you,_ but I figured I would let you know. I don’t do this, Lucifer, I don’t play these games. It isn’t in my nature as it is in yours,” she said calmly, unapologetically candid. 

“What did Diavolo see in you?” he mused aloud to her, making her cock her right eyebrow. 

“You’re asking the wrong person,” she said but then blinked, “Err, Lucifer, you’re gonna get a chance sooner than later,” she murmured drawing his attention around him to see the Prince walking toward their table. 

Lucifer inwardly groaned, the last thing he needed was to be seen with her alone, though he bitterly admits it was his own fault for bringing her to this restaurant. He didn’t quite understand why he’d done it; he supposed it was because he knew she would behave. 

“Lucifer, Rosa, I am pleased to see you both out for dinner!” Diavolo declared with a bright grin. Rosa often wondered how it truly was an attest to his royal upbringing how well disciplined he was. Very rarely did Diavolo show an outward reaction to being ruffled. Rosa wished she had that control. 

Rosa gave the prince an acknowledging nod, expecting Lucifer to speak, but he seemed to be as shocked as she, so she replied, “The pleasure’s mine, My Lord,” she said politely. 

Lucifer shook out of whatever feeling of surprise overtook him and nodded, “Good Evening, My Lord, what brings you out tonight?” he asked, _what brings you here, now she’s back behind that polite quiet, and I hate it._

“You both should join me!” Diavolo stated motioning toward his private table. Rosa could do nothing but say, “I wouldn’t want to impose,” she began quietly, Rosa was not going to last through another one of _those_ dinners. 

Lucifer could have told her there was no use, but he realized she figured this out on her own, and was merely being polite, she knew social etiquette enough to know it was customary to protest an invitation, but would relent once the Prince insisted. 

“Nonsense it is no imposition at all, come with me!” Diavolo stated, offering Rosa his arm, which Rosa took with no hesitation, to Lucifer’s consternation. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer briefly before being led off toward the back of the restaurant to an enclosed room with a far more elegant table and place settings sat. Diavolo held her chair for her, she took a seat to Diavolo’s right, and to her surprise, Lucifer sat to _her_ right. She didn’t voice her surprise at this as the Prince gave the set of waiters his order. 

Lucifer didn’t want to admit it but sitting closer to her was comforting. Despite the turmoil he had no doubt she was suffering with; she kept her composure as best she can. The scent of whatever hair products she used caught his attention, it was soft, powdery soapy smell. It was not unpleasant. 

“So, what were you two out doing?” aske Diavolo with a friendly smile.

Rosa did not want to answer his questions, and she figured Lucifer would answer for them both. At Lucifer’s silence she then said, “I was out looking for a dress for your soiree, my Lord,” she answered politely, and with as few details as she could away with. 

“Oh, did you find something you liked?” Diavolo asked with a bright smile.

“Yes, I did,” she answered with a smile. 

“Did Lucifer help you pick it out?” he asked as their appetizers were served. 

“Yes, I did,” Lucifer said in reply. He hadn’t meant to leave her with the burden of carrying that part of the conversation, but he’d gone tongue tied when asked what they were up to. His mind immediately went back to seeing her backside in that dress and before he could recover, she’d answered Diavolo. 

Rosa began to eat, hoping the mouthful of food would keep Diavolo from asking her any more questions. Lucifer also began to eat, between them, once again was an understanding, neither was going to say much, neither would speak about why they were out together unless directly probed. 

“I am sure it is beautiful on you, Rosa,” Diavolo said with a friendly expression as he too began to eat his appetizer. 

Rosa smiled at the Prince and gave him a nod, she felt like crying again. She couldn’t take compliments in the Devildom when they came from demons. She didn’t know which were meant and what was ploy. She decided that her distrust was far healthier than accepting the compliments. She continued to eat though her appetite had since left her, the anxiety of not knowing what she would have to think up to circumvent more questioning killing her hunger. 

Lucifer noticed she was eating far more slowly, she didn’t trust Diavolo, he marveled at how quickly she read those around her. He was coming to terms with Rosa being far more an interesting human than he’d initially thought. 

He then accepted he would not be out with her, if he hadn’t already come to that conclusion. Seeing her shrink back into herself after working so diligently to get her to blossom, annoyed Lucifer. 

Diavolo then went on to ask, without noticing, or deliberately ignoring Rosa’s discomfort, “You were seeking higher education on Earth, correct?” he asked her politely.

Rosa nodded, “Yes, I have, three degrees but I was seeking another, my Lord,” she replied in turn taking a drink of water as she explained. 

Lucifer then asked, “What do you have Degrees in?” he knew she had an education but never bothered to ask what it was. 

“I have one in Political Science, another in Sociology, and a minor in Latin American History,” she replied as she looked to Lucifer her expression polite. 

“I see, that is why you do so well with your history classes,” Lucifer replied, of course, he would insult her in something she professed in. He’d all but called her boring and stupid, for reading about the Devildom’s history. He felt like a bastard now. 

“Yes,” she replied with a single nod before looking back to Diavolo. “I was looking to get another minor in International Affairs,” she replied with a nod. 

“You’re politically inclined,” Diavolo surmised, though Rosa could see the gears in his head going. 

“Well, it gives me a better understanding of people’s motivations, hence with the Sociology degree. Understanding the mechanics of how people work makes it easier to understand their motivations and how they’ll behave,” she explained, and then realized it was the most she’d said about any interest of her to date. She decided to go quiet then and go back to eating her food. 

Lucifer and Diavolo shared a look before looking back to her. “Interesting,” said Lucifer drawing her attention to him again. Her expression was one of surprise, then confusion. Diavolo didn’t miss her expression. 

Rosa wished he wasn’t so stunning. It would make it easier to ignore him, she didn’t understand why he would find anything she did interesting. He was centuries, millennia old. Rosa figured he was probably saying it to appear polite to the Prince, or to throw her off. In either case, she said nothing simply giving him a nod before returning to look at the Prince who was studying her intently. 

There was a tension in his regard, and Rosa wasn’t sure what to do with it. It wasn’t polite to ask either of them questions, as she was considered lower ranking than they, and she didn’t share a familiarity with them to feel comfortable to ask them anything outside of that. Their main course arrived at that moment, and Rosa could not remember the last time she was so pleased to see food. 

“Your parents must be proud of you,” said Diavolo with a smile. 

She nodded and replied, “Thank you, I’d like to believe they were.’

“Were?” he asked.

“Yes, err, they passed away about two years ago,” she supplied politely as she began to cut into her dinner.

“I apologize, my condolences,” Diavolo said solemnly. 

“Thank you, there’s no need to apologize,” she replied kindly, despite his questioning, she didn’t think he meant anything ill by it. Most people wouldn’t figure her parents were dead. She still very young, and most women her age still had their parents. 

Just then, a beautifully dressed Demoness walked toward the table. From her gait, Rosa could tell she had a familiarity with the Prince or Lucifer. She arrived, a vision in a silk dress wrapped in a fur coat. She looked to the Prince and grinned, “Your Highness, what a pleasant surprise to see you here tonight,” her voice was soft and feminine. After greeting the prince, the demoness looked to Lucifer and gave him a heated smile, “…and hello to you, my Lord,” she purred. 

Diavolo smiled, “Hello Deidra! Why don’t you join us!” he declared making Deidra simper. 

Lucifer had nodded his head toward Deidra, “Hello, Deidra,” his voice was even but as she took a seat, he realized she’d deliberately ignored Rosa. 

Deidra then turned her attention on Rosa giving her sanguine smile, “Well, hello, who might you be?” she asked of Rosa, the benevolence in her tone was a complete farce and Rosa knew it. 

Lucifer answered for Rosa, “She is a student from the Academy, her name is Rosa,” he said simply. He noticed Rosa was already tense, she was wary of Deidra, and she had a right to be. Deidra would rip into her without mercy, and he was sure Rosa was not ready for that. 

Deidra grinned, “Oh, a student, how lovely,” she simpered again, the smile she wore on her face not reaching her eyes. Rosa knew the insult was coming, it was a matter of time. Especially with the looks she kept throwing Lucifer’s way. Rosa then figured Deidra assumed she and Lucifer had a relationship. 

Rosa knew it would get far worse the more Lucifer ignored her. Lucifer on his part was annoyed with Deidra’s glances. They shared a few centuries, messing about with one another but no promises were ever exchanged. Deidra clearly thought he had a relationship with Rosa who he sensed may be coming to the same conclusions. 

“I don’t normally see students here, I am here quite often,” Deidra began. 

Diavolo was looking at Rosa, wondering if she would need saving. He knew it was there, the intelligence she clearly kept to herself. He wondered if she would demure and let Deidra say what she willed. Lucifer cast him a look, clearly seeing the same; Lucifer would more readily intervene if Rosa did not. 

Rosa wanted to bite her tongue, and it was best that she did so, after all, why get into a verbal disagreement with a demon who she’d never meet again once she went back to Earth. She didn’t need the added aggravation, and she was also not feeling petty enough to start arguing over a demon she did not want, and wasn’t interested in. 

Rosa figured she needed to reply with something but the first thing out of her mouth was a throwback to who she really was, “I wasn’t aware you were trolling for students in a high-end restaurant,” Rosa’s voice was ice cold sarcasm. She hadn’t intended it as such, but once it was out of her mouth, Rosa was not going to take it back. 

Deidra blinked, clearly caught off guard, having assumed Rosa was meek and weak willed, “Oh, so you can speak….”

“Say something worth replying to,” Rosa replied, her voice was relaxed. Now that she’d all but outed herself, she figured it was safe to just let it go. She knew she’d been rude, but a good offense, and all that, she mused. 

“My, you must feel pretty confident to speak so to a demon you hardly know,” Deidra replied, “but such is the nature of your kind, I am sure…”

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Rosa said simply, not elaborating further.

“What would you go with?” Deidra replied tersely.

Rosa shrugged a shoulder and replied with a question, “Which is it, am I bold enough to bat at you like a cat does a ball of yarn, because that is my kid’s nature, or are you not up to _your_ kinds nature, and unable to circumvent it? Neither of which looks good for you,” Rosa added, setting her hands down on her lap now, observing Deidra who was now giving her a narrowed look. 

Diavolo took the time to take a drink from his wine, looking at Deidra. Lucifer was doing much the same, though he was inwardly pleased to see the play of rage and indignity appear in Deidra’s face. 

Deidra went to reply when Rosa held a hand up and shook her head, “I’m not playing this game with you, frankly, it’s obvious you’re ill prepared for it, and I don’t mess with those who aren’t on my level, take that however you wish, in any case, if you’ll all excuse me for a moment,” Rosa added as she came to her feet. She needed to go splash some water in her face and just deal with the anxiety the entire evening was inducing. 

Lucifer came to his feet and looked to Diavolo, “If you would allow me, it is late, and it is probably best I take Rosa home, she does have class tomorrow,” his voice was polite deference, but Diavolo must have known the evening would not improve after that exchange. 

“Certainly, have a good night, Rosa, it was nice seeing you outside of the Academy,” he supplied before turning back to Deidra who was fuming. 

“Good night, Your Highness, I appreciate the invitation to dine with you,” Rosa said politely as Lucifer took her right hand in his and started walking off with her. 

Rosa was shocked, he’d never held her hand, hell, the only time he ever touched her was to hold her back or to push her out of the way. She wasn’t sure why he was doing it; she would have obviously followed him anywhere if it meant leaving that unsufferable dinner. As he stopped at the coat check to take up her dress, he looked back to her. 

“Where is _she_ every time, I speak with you?” he asked quietly.

Rosa smiled as the attendant handed her the dress, Rosa shook her head as she headed toward the door, she wasn’t about to get into that discussion with him. As they stepped out of the restaurant, “I’m not a show horse, what’s the point in having this conversation over and over? You know very well why I don’t argue with you; you’re used to everyone here kissing your ass, you’re not ready for me,” she said as she stalked off toward the House. 

Lucifer followed and caught up with her quickly, making her stop as he stood before her. His voice was cold as he said, “You think it is _me_ who would not handle the conversation? Your arrogance is astounding,” he snapped. 

Rosa chuckled humorlessly, “You aren’t ready for what I really think, and frankly, you don’t deserve the truth, not from me. Think of me what you want, think me weak, dumb, uneducated or meek, what does it matter? At the end of the day, I have been dropped into your life and will be gone just as quickly, and you’ll just be in a year of mine, and never again, we don’t exactly run in the same circles, and you would never _condescend_ to care about what I truly think. You think you do, because you think to amuse yourself with me; well, I find that my time is a little more precious than yours, and I’m not here to entertain you,” she said candidly before walking around him and heading down the road sidewalk. 

Lucifer stared after her in shock before recovering and stalking after her, his steps ate up the distance between them in seconds, he walked with her then and said, “You know nothing about me, Rosa, or what I think of you.”

“Please, save it, you think you’re the only one who can read others?” she scoffed and shook her head. 

Lucifer growled pulling her to a stop, they’d made their way halfway toward the House. The path was now becoming mostly woodland, “Why must every conversation with you be a knife fight?”

Rosa blinked, “Oh, _you_ are going to lecture me on this?! Ha, you bruised _me,_ because I was reading a fucking history book! Seriously, can you give me a straight answer, what did I to you? What grave sin did I commit, to get your attention? Ignore me, please just ignore me, like you do most of the students. Pretend I don’t exist, if it helps, I don’t need demonic women coming for me because they think I have something with you; that dress purchase will get around, and I’m going to deal with everyone and their mother thinking I’m fucking you or something, because I mean even they think you would have no other reason to look my way,” she retorted in a fury. Why had he fixated on her? She didn’t go out of her way to even be in the same room with him. Why was he so bent on…she didn’t even know the answer to that?

Lucifer released her snapped, “Just go.”

“Thank you,” she snapped back and walked off toward the House. The tears came shortly after she parted ways with him. The rage within her not having any other venue but to erupt in tears. She refused to hate him; refused to give him an inch of emotion. Yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t over, and that made her feel all the worse. 

Lucifer wanted to pretend she did not exist. He wanted to ignore her as she asked, because it would make it easier on him as well. Why, she asked. He had no answer to give her, no answer to give himself. He needed to back off her altogether, it was sound advice; advice he did not think would come from her. He entertained the idea that he may have mistaken her solemnity and reserve as meekness and a lack of will. 

Just then, he received a text from Diavolo, Lucifer decided to look at the message, anything to make him stop thinking about Rosa and his problems with her. The message from Diavolo read, _“I think you should escort Rosa to the soiree, it’s clear she’s better off in your care than in mine, as I will far too busy with the guests. What do you think?”_

Lucifer would have laughed, had he the energy to do so. He replied, _“Perhaps we should ask her,”_ he was not in the mood to get into another disagreement with her. 

Diavolo’s reply came quickly, _“You’re quite right, I’ll ask make sure to run it by her.”_

 _“Very well,”_ Lucifer replied as he took in a deep breath and started toward the House himself. 

As he walked into the House, Rosa was walking toward him with a deadpan look on his face, “We’re just a game to him, aren’t we?” she asked in annoyance. 

He should check her attitude, he should tell her to mind her manners and address Diavolo by title, but at that very moment, in that foyer with nobody present, he said, “Yes, yes we are.”

She sighed, “Look, I sincerely don’t want to be at odds with you, because, well, it’s pointless isn’t it?” she asked with a shake of her head. 

He frowned some before he gave her a single nod, “It is.”

She nodded to himself and added, “…and clearly, he keeps throwing us together to throw us off and I’m now sure he’s doing in purpose, so, since both have to deal with that, there seems to be no reason to fight amongst ourselves. So, I’ll, leave you in peace and I won’t give you any more trouble, and you, well, you do you, I guess?” she supplied, not sure what he did, as she paid little to no attention most of the time. 

“Very well, we can agree on that, on the condition you come to my study once a week, to discuss what you have learned of our history with me, and I learn about yours,” he replied. He didn’t know why he was doing it. He supposed it was an apology for insulting her intelligence. 

She frowned, “…okay, but, why? You said nobody did that for fun?” she didn’t know what he was doing, but it wasn’t like him. 

“Far be it from me, not to live up to my _kind’s_ nature,” he replied with a smirk. 

Rosa blinked and then said with a sincerity that winded Lucifer, “Nobody is like you, she was so out of her league, she wasn’t in the same game,” she added with a scoff laugh.

“Why would you say that?” he said quietly, his eyes trained on hers. He felt overwhelmed by what she could mean, and he didn’t know why. 

Rosa studied his face before replying, “You… _choose_ , to entertain them, not the other way around. You know that, don’t you?” she asked him, her eyes now boring through him, or so it felt. 

“Perhaps what you see are fragments of your girlish fantasies of what I am,” he replied more out of habit than aggression. He regretted as soon as it left his mouth, he wanted to believe what it was she was saying, that she meant it, but he couldn’t allow himself that. 

“I see,” she replied still studying his eyes but made not point to argue with him. She then nodded, “I guess it doesn’t matter”, she added as she headed up one of the stairwells and didn’t look back as she made her way to what he figured was her bedroom. 

“It matters,” he whispered as he watched her disappear from his sight. 


End file.
